


Inspiration

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, cursing
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yazardan izin alınmıştır.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inspiration ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362097) by SHINee_Taemin. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kyungsoo yazmada berbat olduğunu söylerken şaka yapmıyordu. Ortaokuldan beri makaleler konusunda zorluk çekiyordu. “Eğer dünyada bir yere gidebilseydin, nereye giderdin?” gibi konularda. Eğer bir şansı olsa, bu bok çukurunu terk edip eve giderdi. Ama ne yazık ki, zaman geçtikçe zorluklar artmıştı ve kendisini üniversitede aynı sorunla boğuşurken bulmuştu.

Kyungsoo sıkı çalışıyordu, ince parmakları anahtar üzerinde gezerken, gözleri ellerindeki ekran ve mutfak masasında laptopun yanındaki kağıt üzerinde gidip geliyordu. Akademiye asla eğilimi olmamıştı, özellikle konu makaleler olunca. İngilizce profesörü Kyungsoo’nun hayatını cehenneme çevirmeye yemin etmiş gibi minimum 1500 kelime istemişti. İnternet öğrenme becerilerini etkilerken nasıl 1500 kelime yazması bekleniyordu? Doğru kelime bilgisi ve cümle yapısıyla okunaklı 500 kelime yazabilse şanslı sayılırdı. Ancak bugün Kyungsoo’ya ilham gelmişti ve başarmıştı, ödev kağıdında 1678 kelime vardı. Bunu yazman için bağışlanan ilham saat gece 1 civarında tuvalete gittiğinde gelmişti, her halükarda yazmayı başarmıştı ve kağıdı doluydu. Neredeyse bitirmek üzereydi, sandalyesinden kalktı ve laptopun önünde dikilerek son cümlesini yazarken oda arkadaşının kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğini duydu.

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo iyi arkadaşlardı, lisede grup sınıfında tanışmışlardı. Arkadaşlıkları Chanyeol ona yumuşak deyince Kyungsoo’nun onun kafasına flütle vurmasıyla başlamıştı. Normal tanışma değildi ama o zamandan beri ayrılmaz ikiliydiler. O yüzden doğal olarak üniversiteye gittiklerinde (aynı üniversite ama Kyungsoo’ya Chanyeol’un üniversiteye nasıl girdiğini sormayın çünkü diğer akademik olan her şeyde berbattı), beraber ev tutmuşlardı. Hayal edebileceğiniz gibi, ikisi de çulsuz üniversite öğrencisiydi, en küçüğüne güçleri yetmişti yani tek odalı bir yer tutmuşlardı. Şimdi yanlış anlamayın, en yakın arkadaşınızla beraber yaşamak harikaydı ama iniş çıkışları olan birisiyle aynı odada uyumak… Çıkış derken duygusal bir şeyden bahsetmemişti.

Chanyeol azmıştı. Eşofmanından gelen sızıyla uyanmıştı, erotik bir rüya görmüş olmalıydı çünkü aşırı derecede sertleşmişti. Chanyeol yumuşakça inledi ve saate baktığında sabahın 3’ü olduğunu gördü. Gözlerini ovuşturarak iç çekti ve oturarak etrafına bakınmaya başladı. Oda arkadaşının olmadığını ve içeriden klavye sesi geldiğini duydu. Yataktan kalkıp mutfağa gittiğinde penisini seğirtecek görüntüyle karşılaşmıştı. Kızışmış olmasını suçlayabilirsiniz ama Kyungsoo mutfak masasına eğilmişti, bilgisayarın ışığı süt beyazı teninde parlıyordu ve pijaması kalçasını mükemmel bir şekilde ortaya çıkarmıştı, bu hayatında gördüğü en seksi şeydi. Chanyeol kısa çocuğun arkasına geçti ve ellerini beline doladı. Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla donmuştu, Chanyeol’un burnunu kulağının altına sürttüğünü ve girişini zorlayan ihtiyacını hissetti.

“Chanyeol, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?” katı olmaya çalışarak söylemişti ama mırıltıdan öteye geçmemişti sözleri. Chanyeol tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve diğerinin boynunu yaladı, Kyungsoo ürpermişti.

“Sen ne yapıyorsun asıl?” Chanyeol boynuna doğru nefesini verdi, Kyungsoo onu ittirdi ve yüzünü diğerine döndü. Siktir, bu kötü bir fikirdi. Chanyeol ona çok yakındı ve gözlerinde parlayan tutkuyu görebiliyordu. Kyungsoo kendine geldiğinde uzun çocuğu biraz ittirerek doğruldu.

“Pekala, taciz edilmeden önce İngilizce dersim için bir makale yazıyordum. Cidden ama sorunun ne? Yapışkan olduğunu biliyorum ama sence de bu biraz fazla değil mi? Git, eski sevgililerinden birini ara çünkü yemin ederim eğer kendine gelmezsen sana bir tane çakacağım.” Kyungsoo bir eli belinde diğer eliyle söylerini vurgulamak için Chanyeol’un ereksiyonunu göstererek söyledi. İki büyük el bedenini çektiğinde ve yumuşak dudaklar kendi dolgun dudaklarıyla birleşince susmuştu.

“Hmmm, vurulmayı severim.” Chanyeol fısıldayarak aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını tutkulu bir öpücükle hapsetti. Kısa olan şaşkınlıkla titreyerek Chanyeol’un askılı tişörtüne yapıştı, onu itmeye çalışıyordu ama çabaları nafileydi. Böyle bir etki kuralı uzun zaman olmuştu ve bunu arzuluyordu, bunu istiyordu, buna ihtiyacı vardı. Kyungsoo çabucak vazgeçmişti; ellerini diğerinin boynuna dolayarak onu yakınına çekti ve öpücüğe karşılık verdi. Chanyeol hırlayarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi; diller ihtiyaçla birbirine dolanırken uzanarak Kyungsoo’nun kalçasını avuçlayıp ereksiyonlarını birbirine bastırdı. Kyungsoo arzu dolu bir şekilde inledi ve öpücüğü bozarak Chanyeol’a çenesini öpmesi, boynunu ısırması ve daha sonra acıyı hafifletmek için yalaması için olanak tanıdı. Kyungsoo zevkle soluyarak uzun olanı yeniden kendine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Chanyeol ellerini diğerinin kalçasından baldırlarının arkasına kaydırdı ve onları yerden kaldırdığında Kyungsoo öpücüğü bozmadan hemen bacaklarını beline dolamış, kollarını da boynuna sarmıştı. Arzuları arttıkça öpücükleri düzensizleşiyordu, Kyungsoo’nun ereksiyonu diğerininki gibi olmuştu. Chanyeol geri geri odalarına yürürken duvarlara, mobilyalara çarparak ve toslayarak ilerliyorlardı. Yatak odasının kapısını sakarca açtılar. Kyungsoo’yu yatağına fırlattı ve geri çekilerek çift kişilik yatağın önünde dikildi. Kyungsoo dirsekleriyle doğruldu ve yarı baygın gözleriyle seks ilahı Chanyeol’a baktı; gözleri diğerinin eşofmanındaki koca çadıra kaydığında dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Channie, yakına gel.” Kyungsoo mırladı; Chanyeol lakaptan dolayı eriyerek hemen itaat etti. Kyungsoo doğruldu ve onunla yarı yolda buluştu; yatağın kenarına oturduğunda uzun olanın üyesi daha yakınındaydı. Elini kaldırdı ve kumaşın üzerinden sertçe okşadığında Chanyeol başını geriye atarak iç çekti. Burnunu üyesinin gövdesine sürttü ve ağzını kumaşın üzerine yasladı; Chanyeol ereksiyonuyla buluşan yoğun ısıyla inledi. Uzun boylu olan geriye adım attığında Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırıp şaşkınca baktı ve Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı.

“Ne oldu? Buraya gel, sana oral yapmak istiyorum.” Kyungsoo dedi ve diğerinin penisini okşamak için uzandığında durduruldu. “Lanet olsun Chanyeol, neler oluyor?” bağırdı. Kaşlarını çatmıştı. Chanyeol sadece sırıttı ve biraz daha geri çekilerek üzerindeki ve pantolonunu baksırıyla beraber çıkardı. Çırılçıplak kalmıştı.

“Başka zamana artık. Şimdi, seni becermeyi _gerçekten ama gerçekten_ çok istiyorum.” Chanyeol soludu. Kyungsoo önündeki kasları ve sızdıran penisi aç bir şekilde izleyerek başını tamam anlamında salladı. “İyi çocuk. Şimdi soyun.” Dedi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sertçe yutkundu ve başını yeniden sallayarak geriye doğru emekledi böylece yatağın merkezinde oturarak büyük boy tişörtünü ve pijamasını baksırıyla çıkarmıştı. Geriye uzandı ve dirsekleri üzerinde doğrularak bacaklarını açtığında Chanyeol’a süt beyazı baldırlarının ve pembe deliğinin muhteşem görüntüsünü sundu. Şehvetle çarpılan Chanyeol’a baktı ve sırıttı.

“Becer beni.”

Chanyeol’a tekrarlanmasına gerek yoktu; açlıkla Kyungsoo’nun yanına gitti ve öpmeye başladı; çene hattını ısırdı ve kulağının altındaki hassas noktada durarak emdi. Kyungsoo inleyerek tırnaklarını uzun olanın kollarına batırırken, Chanyeol acıyla inledi ve o noktayı ısırdı. Chanyeol göğüs uçlarına ulaşana kadar Kyungsoo nefessiz kalmıştı. Sıcak dili sert uçların birinde hissettiğinde ihtiyaçla iç çekti. Chanyeol kısa olanınkilerle buluşmak için kalçalarını aşağıya bastırıyordu. Kyungsoo şişmiş alt dudağını ısırdı ve diğerinin çıplak penisiyle buluşmak için kalçalarını kaldırdı. Chanyeol eğilerek ikisinin ereksiyonlarını bir eline aldı ve yavaşça çekmeye başladı; ikisi de kuru sürtünmeden dolayı inlemişti. Kyungsoo bükülerek belini yataktan kaldırdı, çok yaklaşmıştı.

“Channie, sana ihtiyacım var.” Kyungsoo arzuyla hıçkırdı ve kalçalarını diğerinin eline ittirdi. Chanyeol ereksiyonlarını bıraktı ve çekmeceye uzanarak lube şişesini aldı. Chanyeol’un üç uzun parmağına lube dökmesini ve onları en çok ihtiyacı olan yere götürmesini izlerken Kyungsoo’nun nefesi teklemişti. Parmaklardan birisi girişine dokunduğunda, onunla alay edercesine sürtünüp geri çekildiğinde nefesini tuttu. Parmak geri dönmüştü ve bu sefer tamamen içindeydi. Chanyeol içinde doğru noktaları okşarken Kyungsoo kesik kesik inliyordu. Penisi seğiriyor, bedeni yanıyor ve aklı pelte haline dönüşüyordu. Siktir, Chanyeol’un acele etmesi gerekiyordu yoksa ikisinin de istediğinden daha erken boşalacaktı.

“Daha fazla Channie. Daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var. Hepsini sok.” dedi, her kelimesi inleme gibi dökülüyordu ağzından. Chanyeol itaat ederek diğer parmaklarını da içine kaydırdı; yakıcı his mükemmeldi. Hızla parmaklarını içinde hareket ettirirken Kyungsoo zevkle çığlık atmaya başlamıştı. Çığlıkları ve lube’un çıkardığı ıslak sesler küçük dairelerini dolduruyordu. “Lütfen lütfen lütfen, oh tanrım, lütfen.” ne için yalvardığını bilmiyordu ancak Chanyeol anlamıştı; parmaklarını çıkardı ve yağladığı penisinin başını girişine yumuşakça bastırdı.

“Ben—“

“Sok. Beni çok iyi becer.”  Kyungsoo iç çekerek Chanyeol’un penisine kendisini bastırdı. Ne zaman böyle azgın penis düşkünü olduğunu bilmiyordu ancak ikisinin de şikayeti yoktu; özellikle de Chanyeol’un üyesi içine yavaşça girerken ve onu köküne kadar doldururken.

“Lanet olsun Kyungsoo. Kalçan penisim için yaratılmış gibi.” Chanyeol inleyerek kalçalarını ileriye doğru bastırdı. Diğerinin vuruşları gittikçe zalim bir hıza ulaşırken Kyungsoo ellerini Chanyeol’un sırtında gezdiriyordu. “Siktiiiiir. Etrafımda ne kadar sıkı olduğunu hissediyor musun?” kısa olan dudağını ısırdı ve başının altındaki yastığı kavrayarak Chanyeol’un onları sınıra ulaştıracak noktaya vurması için kalçalarını ittirdi. Kendini tutmaya çalışırken zevk gözyaşları kızarmış yanaklarından akıyordu ve Chanyeol’un prostatının çok yakınına vurması onu delirtiyordu.

“Lütfen Channie bebeğim, lütfen. Daha derine.” Kyungsoo çığlık attı. Chanyeol onu öperek hızla istediğini vermek için Kyungsoo’nun bacaklarını kavradı ve onları kalçalarının etrafına sararak sertçe içine yüklendi. Kyungsoo hıçkırık, çığlık ve inleme karışımı bir ses çıkarmıştı ve bu duyduğu en seksi sesti. Diğeri etrafında kasılırken ve sürtüğümsü sesler çıkarırken Chanyeol inledi ve Kyungsoo’nun prostatını hırpalamaya devam etti. Chanyeol yakındı, çok çok yakındı ve Kyungsoo’nun da öyle olduğunu söyleyebilirdi.

“Becer beni, becer beni, oh tanrım, Channie, geliyorum, geliyorum, geli—aaaahhhh!” kısa olan çığlık atarak belini yataktan kaldırdı ve dokunulmadan kendi ve Chanyeol’un karnına boşalırken penisi seğiriyordu. Chanyeol sıvısı boşalıyormuş gibi hissederken inledi ve orgazmı aniden geldiğinde kendini diğerinin içine boşaltırken eğilerek Kyungsoo’yu öptü. Birbirlerinin ağzına doğru hızla nefes alıyorlardı; kızarmış yüzlerinde yorgun bir gülümseme vardı. Chanyeol yavaşça içinden çıktı, Kyungsoo diğerinin menilerinin içinden baldırlarına akarken oluşturduğu histen dolayı inledi. Bedenlerine yorgunluk hakim olurken rahat bir pozisyona geçtiler; Chanyeol’un göğsü diğerinin yastığı olmuştu. Kyungsoo farkında olmadan uzun çocuğun göğsüne daireler ve şekiller çizerken, Chanyeol aynısını Kyungsoo’nun terli ensesine yapıyordu.

“Kyunggie?” Chanyeol mırıldandı, derin sesi sessiz odada yankılanmıştı. Kyungsoo başını kaldırdı ve ona yorgunca bakarak dinlediğini belirtti. “Popon düşündüğümden daha yumuşakmış.” Gülümseyerek söylediğinde Kyungsoo göğüs ucunu sertçe çimdiklemişti.

“Pislik, beceririm seni.”  Kyungsoo azarlıyordu. Sesini korkutucu çıkarmaya çalışmıştı ama dudaklarında tehdidini öldüren gülümsemenin tınısı duyuluyordu.

“Ah bebeğim, baştan çıkarma beni.”

“Kes sesini.”

“Sana da iyi geceler Kyungsoo.”

**

Birkaç gün sonra Chanyeol mutfakta Coca Puffs yerken kapının menteşelerinden sökülüyormuş gibi bir ses çıkarmasıyla kaşığında boğulacaktı. Saniyeler içinde oldukça kızgın ve öfkeden köpüren Kyungsoo elinde tuttuğu üzerinde kocaman ‘A’ yazan kağıtlarla mutfağa girmişti.

“Chanyeol, lütfen bana bu _haltı_ açıklar mısın?!” Kyungsoo elindeki kağıtları sallayarak bağırdı. Ona gözlerindeki ateşle bakıyordu. Chanyeol gülümsemesini tuttu ve diğerinin dediğini anlamamış gibi davrandı.

“Makalenden iyi bir not almışsın gibi görünüyor. Eve böyle kızgın gelmediğini söyle bana.”

_“Chanyeol.”_

“Tamam, tamam iyi. Sen dün gece uyurken makalenin son kısmında ufak tefek düzeltmeler yaptım böylece konu da biraz ilginçleşmiş oldu.” Chanyeol kendini savunurken Kyungsoo ona doğru yaklaştı ve makaleyi masaya çarptı.

“Ufak tefek düzeltmeler mi yaptın?! Lanet olsun, yeniden yazmışsın! Ve seçtiğin konu da _porno_ , Tanrı aşkına!!” dramatik bir şekilde bağırdı. Chanyeol’u sertçe yerinden sürükleyerek buzdolabına bastırdı. “O makaleden ‘A’ aldığım için çok şanslısın. Ancak seni becerme sözümden döndüğümü düşünme sakın.” Kyungsoo diğerinin dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı, Chanyeol sırıtmıştı.

“Dört gözle bekliyorum.”

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
